Diaphanous
by Othello.Syndrome
Summary: Akise Aru wandered the Earth as a spirit with little regard to any of the living. But once he meets Amano Yukiteru they both feel a shift within themselves, and as memories return to them both, so does a long-forgotten bond.
1. Destined

**A/N**

Hello again! This is a short story that I was inspired to do by my dear Akise. Your reviews are the fuel that drive me to continue. So, do what you can!

xoxos

* * *

**Diaphanous** (adj) - _characterized by extreme delicacy or form; ethereal._

He didn't know why he was born, if he was born, but he knew his name. He was named Akise Aru. He was a 'spiritual being', rarely seen and often exposed. He had been worshiped, vehemently denied, and emotionless throughout the thousands upon thousands of centuries.

He's been, more recently, called a ghost when seen instead of demon or deity. Akise didn't care for any of these titles. Years passed him by slowly, for nothing in the world surprised him nor interested him. The cruelty was typical and unforgiving towards innocents, and the beauty was often drowned out by negativity. He had done what he could to make a positive influence on others, attempting to save thousands with his 'deity' title, but no matter the situation, being different wasn't accepted. Whether he were revered or despised, he was still 'different'. Not that Akise cared either way. He was born empty and purposeless and lived in such a way.

"May I help you?"

Akise was planning to ignore the voice as per usual, but suddenly he felt as if his very self was twisting and churning. He looked up, alarmed for the first time in his non-existence, and saw an employee from the convenience store across the street, broom in hand. The boy had dark brown hair and inquisitive cerulean orbs, his lips without a false smile like so many others. Akise felt the odd twisting once more as the boy spoke again, "I saw you out here from the shop. D-Don't worry, I'm not dangerous! Are you all right? It's freezing out here, and you're wearing so little.."

Akise noticed for the first time it was indeed winter, and most were wearing thick coats. Akise's expression didn't change as he reached towards the brunette, his hand passing straight through. A cold chill embodied the young-looking boy from his center. Akise pulled his hand away silently, and warmth filled Yukiteru. He trembled at the sensation. Without being touched, he felt the silent man's touch so deeply.

.. Not touched?

Yukiteru jumped back, completely shocked. Akise's expression refused to change, as though he were numb. Yukiteru began to notice that the translucent skin was more than that - he could vaguely see a sort of light shining off of him. This person was glowing..!

Yukiteru's mouth dried and his knees felt ready to buckle from fear, but crimson eyes, a vast contrast with the paler one's skin, subtly showed a soft sadness that only a person who was fully rejected could.

'A person'..

Yukiteru paused for a moment. What did he even know about this person? Why just assume he was scary? There was nothing threatening in the air. He didn't know anything about this stranger, but he had a feeling he wasn't dangerous. Yukiteru took deep and steady breaths, smiling down at the supernatural being. Yukiteru held out his hand, obviously perplexing Akise.

"What's your name?" Yukiteru asked. Akise felt that sensation once more simply by hearing the boy's voice. Akise then realized this was the first time his name has been asked.

.. No, it wasn't the first. Akise clutched at the shirt only he could feel, as if that would cease the unnatural pounding. He knew he had no heart, no internal organs. He knew nothing about body heat outside of speculation. But he could feel it, somehow. He could feel heat rise from the pit of his stomach.

"Are you all right?" Panic filled Yukiteru's voice.

"Aru.."

Akise's mutter concerned Yukiteru and he repeated the two syllables, "'Aru'?"

Akise's chest thudded harshly. His face felt warm, but he had no blood to reach it. The constriction in his center was suffocating, despite the fact Akise needn't breathe. He had heard that voice call his name before. His name, the only thing he remembered in these many, many years, had been uttered again after so long.

Akise looked up at Yukiteru, and almost as though a floodgate had been raised, emotion poured into the delicate, surreal features. Yukiteru's heart seemed to stray from it's normal pattern, skipping a beat and then pounding swiftly as if to make up for the loss. Blood rushed to his face as the boy cloaked in white tones gazed up at him nearly desperately, so very confused and curious and knowledgeable. The wistful feeling was shared by them both, and time seemed to stop before a tanned woman with shortly cropped ginger-brown hair shouted out, "Amano! Your shift's not over yet! Quit staring into space!"

"I-Into space?" Yukiteru stammered under his breath, heaviness weighing down on his heart.

"Most people can't see me." An eloquent voice made Yukiteru's body temperature rise in the crisp winter air, making his eyes go wide. That was the first sentence he ever heard uttered, but the voice was ever-so familiar. Yukiteru gulped down a lump that seemed caught in his throat.

"Will you be here later?" Yukiteru asked after a moment of hesitation, unsure whether he was heard and clutching the broom in his hands tightly in unexplained anticipation.

Akise's unrestrained smile seemed to steal Yukiteru's breath, "Probably."

The vague answer was unsatisfactory, but Yukiteru decided to accept it as a promise to meet again, "I'm sorry if I'm burdening you. My shift ends at nine -"

"Akise Aru." Akise said his own name aloud for the first time in his recent existence, "That's my name. Akise Aru."

Akise reached and loosely clasped the hand previously offered to him, not touching him yet still drastically affecting Yukiteru's nerves. Yukiteru had to stop himself from jumping back in fear. The chill spread through his hand to his forearm, feeling painful yet soothing in the frigid air. Akise retracted his hand and mischief sparked in his eyes as he observed the intense shudder, warmth returning strongly to Yukiteru's arm.

Once Yukiteru regained coherent thought, the name repeated in his mind. Yukiteru felt tingles run throughout his body over and over, seeming to have remembrance of the name. They shared one more long gaze, essentially meaningful despite the fact that neither knew why it ever could be. They both couldn't identify this incomparable feeling. They could only stare in silence and hope for an answer.

"Amano!"

Yukiteru looked over, realizing that there was still a world outside of he and Akise. Hesitantly he turned away, running back to the shop and tossing apologies at the apparent manager.

Akise closed his eyes, picturing Yukiteru. Yukiteru's voice, face, eyes.. everything was so familiar yet distant. He may have forgotten, but his soul had not.

At some point in time, Akise knew Yukiteru. And even now, with no recollection of such a time, Akise was very much aware that he loved Yukiteru.


	2. Incidental

**A/N**

Chapter two - I'm uploading this from my phone! Success! My apologies if it's not satisfactory. I just wished to have it out before the year's end. Your reviews are the fuel that drive me to continue. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

xoxos

* * *

Yukiteru's wrist felt sore as he continued to diligently restock the shelves. The floor manager, Hinata, was instructing the new employee Mao-chan on the policies in the freezer section.

"Move the ones with a closer expiration date to the front! That way, the customer won't get to the back and become disgusted with our store. You know, by thinking that we sell expired stuff? Which we don't - so this is a nice trick!"

Yukiteru snickered at his superior's enthusiasm, making sure not to get caught since Hinata was always quick to punish first and ask questions later.

Yukiteru discreetly glanced out the window. He still couldn't believe it. A spirit? A ghost? An angel? He had no way of knowing, but he didn't feel like that person was dangerous. After all, if the strange being wished to harm him, he would have done so already. It's not like he would have to face any consequences. He was invisible to most people, after all. Yukiteru continued to wonder about Akise's existence when a container of pickled yams fell down, landing harshly on the middle of his foot. Yukiteru bit down on his tongue to stop himself from shouting out his pain, bending over to remove his boots and examine the area. His movement was quick, and before his hands could even reach his shoes, his head made strong contact with the shelf. This time his yell was heard throughout the store along with the tumbling of a few more jars of vegetables.

Falling backwards, Yukiteru landed painfully on the floor head-first. His ears rang and he could faintly hear footsteps in the distance. He could feel that people were near him due to the vibrations on the floor. They were surrounding him, but they all seemed so far away. Yukiteru's consciousness began to fade, and his eyes closed against his will. Those who were surrounding repeated his name and checked his vitals, no response other than the perfectly steady heartbeat and balanced breathing of a fainted boy.

* * *

Yukiteru awoke to a pounding headache a few hours later, clenching his eyes before opening them to view his plain white ceiling. He slowly began to recall his clumsy accident from earlier and his cheeks burned in embarrassment. _Pickled yams knocked him out._ He could just hear Kousaka mocking him for this later once he heard about it from the rest.

Yukiteru grabbed the pillow from under his own head and covered his face, flailing around on his bed at how ridiculous the concept was. He was lost in thought and vegetables banded together to cause his demise. How terribly cruel of them. He swore to eat only vegetables as his own personal revenge.

Yukiteru pulled the soft pillow down and held it to his chest, recalling the reason he was lost in thought. Akise Aru.. even just thinking the name made Yukiteru's heart skip a beat. It was nonsense. Why was he having such a strong reaction, just thinking about the mysterious stranger? He didn't have any real or tangible connection with him, and yet he felt like he did. He felt so strongly that he knew the other. Yukiteru rolled to his side, blue eyes widening in surprise at the face that greeted him. Sitting on the edge of the bed with an incredibly amused smile playing on his features was none other than the highly confusing being that he had just been thinking of. And the look on Akise's face told Yukiteru that he didn't arrive just now.

"H-H-How..." Yukiteru's stammer didn't succeed a single syllable. How long had he been there? How did he get here? How did he know where Yukiteru lived? How come he was here?

"Your manager let me in." Akise smiled crookedly, "Kind of. I saw your fall and was concerned so I followed you. I've been here just as long as you have."

Yukiteru's eyes widened in shock. They sat in silence - comfortable for Akise, stunned for Yukiteru - for quite some time while Yukiteru thought. Could Akise read his mind? This ghost that managed to make each and every one of his hairs stand on end by a single touch _could read minds?_ This was already unbelievable - now Yukiteru had begun to suspect he'd gone crazy at some point. That would be an explanation for why this person who could only be seen by him suddenly appeared. Yukiteru physically shook the thought out of his head. No, he wouldn't accept such a conclusion. He may live an antisocial lifestyle, but it was definitely not to the point where he would go mad with loneliness. Yukiteru heard a chuckle and looked at Akise, seeing the other making no attempt to hide his softened laughter. Yukiteru could only sit in awe. It was a gorgeously unrestrained sound, very unexpected when Yukiteru remembered how closed off and silent Akise was during their first encounter.

"Are you feeling better?" Akise asked after he relaxed again, a small smile on his face as he watched Yukiteru sit up and clutch at his bandaged forehead.

"My head hurts. Can you read my mind?" Yukiteru asked suspiciously, his heart thudding in anticipation.

Akise stared in silence before his laughter returned even more enthusiastically than before. Yukiteru couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He was being laughed it. After a few moments, Akise calmed down once more and shook his head, "No, it's just that I.." Akise thought of how to put such a complex feeling into words, deciding to keep it simple, "I somehow understand you. But I can't read minds. Although I've been around long enough that it's not hard to figure out what most humans are thinking."

Yukiteru sighed in relief, thankful that his mind wasn't being invaded, "What are you, then?"

Akise looked at the wall, his gaze distant, "I'm not sure. I just know I'm not human. A subspecies, maybe? Since I have the appearance of one. But, I've never met anyone else like me. Possibly I may be a ghost. I don't have special abilities, so I'm not a deity. I never felt particularly concerned about what I am since there's no way to change it."

Yukiteru let that sink in. The longer he was in Akise's presence, the longer he had to accept that this was reality. It's not as though he hadn't believed in ghosts or other-worldly beings previously - he just hadn't thought that he'd come across any in his lifetime. He wasn't extraordinary. He wasn't the 'save the world and humankind!' type. He didn't even have any special qualities or skills that he'd brag about during a job interview. He was plain and reserved. Nothing remarkable in appearance nor any great ambitions other than to one day see the stars as closely as possible. So, why was he being trailed by such a person?

Yukiteru sighed wearily, laying back down. He was worn out by today. He closed his eyes and wondered what Akise would do if he returned to sleep or just ignored him. He refused to believe he was crazy, and he found it to be ridiculous that Akise had lived so long that he could tell when humans were thinking and yet didn't even know what he was. Frigid static seemed to shoot into his abdomen and he trembled at the sensation, feeling his body grow cold and responsive. His eyes flew open and he saw Akise shifting closer to him on the bed with an expression full of intrigue. Yukiteru's vision moved to the arm that was moving across his stomach and blushed deeply. He attempted to slap the hand away but failed miserably, his own hand tingling from the contact. Yukiteru decided to just use words.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" was Yukiteru's strangled squeak as Akise's hand moved slowly across Yukiteru's ribs. It was as if Akise could feel through his clothing. The thought darkened his blush. Yukiteru sat up and gave Akise his harshest glare, receiving a wonderous smile in return. Akise removed his hand from Yukiteru's body, his expression not even hinting an apology, "Why did you do that?" Yukiteru pressed.

Akise stared at Yukiteru's chest vacantly, wine-coloured eyes showing his entertainment. Akise directed his gaze to Yukiteru's cobalt orbs, "You feel familiar."

Akise leaned his face closer to Yukiteru's, so close that if he were a physical being their lips would be touching. Akise's eyes were shut and Yukiteru's mouth seemed to sizzle and freeze simultaneously as Akise's lips hovered upon it. Warm and cold, numb and tingling - the feeling was so inconceivable and amazing that Yukiteru hadn't even realized it was a kiss. Akise pulled back after some time, his pale cheeks glowing with a slight orange light. Yukiteru stared in amazement as Akise whispered his simple explanation.

"I've always loved you."


End file.
